The present invention relates to a dispenser apparatus including an aerosol spray can, and particularly to a cap adapted to actuate a discharge valve coupled to the aerosol spray can. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispenser apparatus including a cap and a push-button mounted in the cap and arranged to actuate the discharge valve coupled to an aerosol spray can.
During the assembly of aerosol spray cans, a push button typically is mounted on a discharge valve coupled to a pressurizable container and adapted to be actuated by the movement of the push-button relative to the container. Next, a cap is mounted on the aerosol spray can so that the push-button already mounted on the discharge valve is received within and coupled to the cap. Often times, during this process, the discharge valve will be activated inadvertently when the push-button is mounted on the discharge valve or when the cap is placed over the push-button and mounted on the aerosol spray can. This will cause some of the contents from within the aerosol spray can to be discharged through the discharge valve to the surroundings during installation of the cap on the aerosol spray can. This inadvertent discharge during cap installation is called "huffing".
In accordance with the present invention, a dispenser apparatus includes a can, a discharge valve coupled to the can and configured to discharge pressurized fluid in the can, and a cap coupled to the can. The dispenser apparatus further includes a button adapted to be coupled to the discharge valve. The cap is configured to support the button initially in a predetermined position above the discharge valve until a user moves the button relative to the can to actuate the discharge valve for the very first time.
In preferred embodiments, the cap includes a shell adapted to mount on a can, an actuator lever pivotably coupled to the shell, and a button mount coupled to the actuator lever to move them with. The push-button is pre-installed within the button mount included in the cap prior to installation of the cap on the aerosol spray can. Once the cap is mounted on the can, the push-button is positioned to lie above and in spaced-apart relation to a discharge valve coupled to the can so as to minimize the opportunity for inadvertent premature fluid discharge or huffing during cap installation. The push-button is moved to couple to and actuate the discharge valve only when a user later moves the actuator lever for the first time to engage the pushbutton to the underlying discharge valve to discharge pressurized aerosol spray from the can through the discharge valve.
In preferred embodiments, A dispenser apparatus comprising
a can formed to include an interior region to store pressurized fluid therein, PA1 a discharge valve coupled to the can and configured to discharge pressurized fluid from the interior region of the can, and PA1 a cap coupled to the can, the cap including a shell arranged to cooperate with the can to define a space therebetween receiving the discharge valve therein, a button adapted to be coupled to the discharge valve and to be moved relative to the can to actuate the discharge valve to discharge pressurized fluid from the interior region of the can, a button mount coupled to the button, and means for supporting the button mount above the can to position the button in a predetermined position above and in spaced-apart relation to the discharge valve so that movement of the button mount toward the can engages the button to the discharge valve to actuate the discharge valve, the support means including a lever coupled to the shell.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.